endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Untie Me First
Original Link Posted on 16 March 2015 Transcript - Bondage? How topical. What is this? - You got aggressive. You came at me. Can't have that. - You broke into my home, and snuck up behind me. - I've been trying to do this is as delicately as possible. - Delicate is not a word I would associate with you. Can you please untie me? - No. - No? - You don't look like you're ready to play nice. - What do you want? - Employment. - Try Craigslist. - Don't you at least want to hear my proposal? - Untie me first. - Do you promise to behave? - Look, I know that you are supposed to be this, like, off-the-charts, super-badass Ninja chick, but I don't give a shit. This isn't how I have conversations. - Worked for you and Greg. - Ah, yes, our old pal Greg. What is the deal with you two, anyway? - I have no control over other people's obsessions. - Well, whatever you did do to him-- - He brought it on himself. - Unite me. Come on. What are you really afraid of? - You're going to do something stupid, aren't you? Seriously? I've seen six-year-olds with more torque. Was that as fun for you as it was for me? Have we learned our lesson? Or do I need to tie you up again? Do I? - No. - You have talent, but it needs to be shaped. To be worked properly. And I can help with that. - Is this where you say, "we're not so different you and I?" - We're not. We both had things that we love taken from us. - Cut the shit. - What's your pitch? - The pitch is: I train you. I teach you how not to die. Prepare you for Endgame. Which is what I do. - Not according to Greg Jordan. He says you don't play that game anymore. - Greg Jordan has his head up his ass. Is that really who you decided to trust? - I don't trust anyone. Especially someone who breaks into my home, hides in the rafters and then ties me to a heavy bag. - I'm here because I believe in you. Maybe that's hard to believe because of everything that I've been doing, but it's the truth. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. - What happened to them? - He was killed. - Well, that's not very inspiring, given your training. He was 12. I wasn't training him. We were trained together. Brought up in the same cell. - You're the one who escaped. - My price is fair. I get results quickly. We can't have you dying, Stella. Let me help you, and I promise you won't. Is this a deal? - Why not. - You won't regret it. - I'm gonna go take a shower. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:March 2015 Category:Nori Ko Category:Stella Category:Tied up Category:Bondage Category:Endgame Category:Train